sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
Stocean Interstellar Committee Wiki:Q
Q&A/FAQ Usage This is a page that will explain and justify anything related to SIC.wad. If you have a personal question, leave it in the box below! (The WAD) SIC-related questions Q: What is SIC short for? A: Stocean Interstellar Committee. Q: What is "Stoce" or "Stocean"? A: Stoce is a country I made up when I was about 14ish. I have my own worldbuilding site that details it at ''freddyofaxes.wikidot.com, but it is private.'' Q: What is the SIC based off of? A: If you’re familiar with Doom, I don’t need to answer this. If you’re brand new to it, it’s based off the ''UAC.'' Q: How many maps will be in the mod? A: There will be 36, equivalent to the amount in The Ultimate Doom. There will also be 4-6 bonus levels that do not officially count. Q: What is the expected release date? A: May 2019. Q: What are the locations in the wad? A: There are four different locations: Cyla, Titana, Hell, and Earth. Q: How did you choose the names of the maps? A: I drew inspiration from other Doom WADs and the game itself. Some of the names were inspired by my close friend Justin. Q: What are the episodes? A: Bloodbath, Breakdown, Hellish Hatred, and Home at Last. Q: Will there be custom music? A: MAYBE. I’m not too skilled in guitar or drums, so if I do make custom music I’ll use an online sequencer. However, there will be music imported from Doom 2 and perhaps some other music unused in Doom... Q: Will there be custom art? A: Probably. Outside of things like title patches, I may add custom intermission maps and menu screens (like the MDOOM texture). Q: Will there be custom things? A: Yes. There are 7 new weapons already added and there are new enemies, too. Q: Where can I find SIC once it’s released? A: I will provide a link on the front page to a mediafire or Dropbox download. I will not upload this to the idgames archive because I can’t figure it out for the life of me, and I probably won’t to Doomworld. Once the wad is released, where can I review it or give feedback? A: I will post the link on the front page along with the link to a page where you may leave reviews. Are you open to criticism? A: Absolutely! This is one of my first major WADs so there is bound to be something that could be improved on. I’m willing to listen to anything, unless it’s stuff like “this wad sucks go kys”, because that’s just trolling, or “Bad wad, needs work" because there’s not enough info. Is this your first major wad? A: In all honesty, yes, but I have made wads prior to it. I am working on the maps at a somewhat stable pace and will go back to older maps so that I can improve them! Lore-related questions Q: What the inspirations of the moons? A: Cyla is based off Phobos, which is a moon of Mars, and also where Episode 1 of Doom takes place. Titana is fictional, but its size is based off Ganymede, the largest moon in the solar system. Q: What are the physical traits of the moons? A: Cyla is irregularly shaped and has a reddish-tan tint (not as strong as Mars’ red tint), with a large crater that houses the SIC base. Titana is the largest and most distant spherical moon in the solar system. It is grey-brown (similar to Mercury) and has a small amount of craters. The SIC base is located in the North Pole of Titana. Q: What are the weapons in the wad? A: There are seven new weapons in the wad - a pistol, a shotgun, an assault rifle, a grenade launcher, a laser gun, and a Gatling Laser. Read their respective articles for details. Q: What is the player character a part of? A: The Doomguy (yes, that’s his name even in this wad) is a sergeant in the Stocean Space Marine program, which is a subsidiary of the Stocean Marine Corps. They heavily sponsor the SIC and provide large amounts of donations to support the Committee. Q: What’s the history behind the SIC? It’s pretty long, I suggest reading the article. '' Miscellaneous Questions Q: What map are you most proud of? Why? With the wad nearing completion, I have a tie between E2M7 and E4M4. I worked my butt off on both maps and I am VERY pleased with both of them. I'd have to prefer E2M7 because of the techbase feel, but I also like E4M4 because I dedicated some of it to Perfect Hatred from Doom (its the level's name too, in Latin). Q: What’s your favorite secret? I don’t really have one, but if I had to pick it’d be the BFG secret in E2M8. I find it fun how you have to traverse three towers while still avoiding a maniacal Spider. The inspiration for it was based off a similar secret in MANOR.WAD, which is a level and my personal favorite from 'Master Levels for Doom II'''. Prey/Prey 2 related questions Q: What is Prey and Prey 2? Prey is a side project that I am partially working on alongside SIC. I’ve had Prey in my head for a while, and actually attempted to create a wad for it before (hint: it sucked). I only have one map of Prey 2 finished, since I won’t really get into once I finish SIC, which will be in the spring.